hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Artemis
Artemis, Goddess of The Hunt and Wildlife and Patron Goddess of the Amazons, daughter of Zeus. (YH: "Inn Trouble") She was the patron goddess of Syros. (HTLJ: "The Apple"). She is also considered "one of the Greatest of all Olympians." History Artemis is the daughter of Zeus and the older twin sister of Apollo, and also the younger half sister of such Olympians as Athena and the Fates as well as the older sister to Aphrodite, Ares, Discord and Hercules. She considered herself a "jock," and often fought with her sisters Athena and Aphrodite, to which she was the middle child. She offered Iolaus the opportunity to become the greatest hero in the world if he voted for her in a beauty contest against Athena and Aphrodite. Iolaus chose Aphrodite instead. At one point in time, she was able to do over 10,000 push-ups a day, but then she became out of shape and could only do 10,000. (HTLJ: "The Apple") Amazon legend purports that the Amazon Nation was founded by Artemis. Dead Amazons would be burned in a funeral pyre and immediately be sent to Artemis. :Amazon High and Lifeblood show the true origin of the Amazons and Artemis is not present. She may have gotten involved later or acted behind-the-scenes, the latter of which is more likely. Ares foresaw the breakup of the Amazon Nation into separate tribes, and warned Artemis of this, but she did not prevent it for unknown reasons. After separate tribes were created, Artemis gave the Shimax tribe a remnant of the Kronos stone in order to prevent certain deities from taking over the tribes. (HTLJ: "Love, Amazon Style") Punishments According to an ancient story, King Liberius affronted the goddess by hunting in her sacred forest. She turned the king into a deer for a brief period, before realizing he had learned from his mistake and transforming him back. Roles One of her devotees was Kora, who prepared her harvest offerings for Delos. When Strife and Discord stole Artemis's harvest offering, Kora was put in charge of investigating the theft. This was one of the first times that Hercules realized that the Deities can be unfair. He was framed for the theft by Strife and Discord, but Hercules was able to convince her that he did not steal the food and proved that it was Strife and Discord. She severely punished the two deities for their theft. She displayed a sense of fairness somewhat unlike her siblings and rewarded Kora, Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason with a "money-melon" full of dinars for their trouble. (YH: "Inn Trouble") The basilisk Ruff was placed under the protection of Artemis on her sacred island. (YH: "Mysteries of Life") When Iolaus was chosen to judge a beauty contest between Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite, Artemis offered Iolaus the ability to be a greater warrior than even Hercules, or the greatest wrestler or runner. In the end, Artemis lost out to Aphrodite. (HTLJ: "The Apple") When Hera released several Titans, Artemis turned Gabrielle into a giant bird in order to enlist the help of Xena in combatting these Titans. She joined Zeus, Iolaus, Xena, Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Ares in fighting the Titans, but was transformed into a rabbit by Hera. This was later reversed. (The Battle for Mt. Olympus) After her bow was stolen from the Temple of Artemis by Autolycus, she sent Hermes to contact Hercules about retrieving it. Autolycus sold it to Discord. Hercules later returned the bow to Artemis. (HTLJ: "Porkules") Powers and Abilities As the Goddess of the hunt, Artemis possesses special arrows that can turn any mortal or god into an animal. She is also an expert archer, and rarely fails a shot, not much is known about Artemis's Powers and Abilities a olimpic god, but as a powerful Olympian. ''Gallery'' '' File:Artemis_apple.jpg|In "The Apple" File:Artemis_apple_02.jpg|In "The Apple" File:Apple_10.jpg|With Athena, Aphrodite and Iolaus in "The Apple" artemis i.jpg|With Iolaus in "The Apple" Animated Artemis.jpg|Animated Artemis Olympus artemis.jpg|Artemis - animated Artemis1.jpg|Artemis in "Inn Trouble" Artemis with bow and arrow.jpg|Artemis in "Motherhood" Artemisxena3.jpg|Artemis shoots one of her arrows on Xena Athena & Artemis.jpg|Athena and Artemis artemisxena1.jpg|In "Motherhood" artemisxena2.jpg|In "Motherhood" Artemis.jpg|Artemis trying to kill Xena on Olympus Artemis...jpg|Artemis or Artemisa Artemis Temple.png|Artemis temple (xena 5x13) artemis statue.jpg|Artemis statue Artemis- statue.png|Artemis - statue Gods.png|Artemis teleport in glow green ligth '' Appearances * HTLJ: "The Apple" * Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mt. Olympus * YH: "Inn Trouble" * XWP: "Motherhood" Related Articles * Artemis' Bow de:Artemis Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:XWP villains Category:Mothers Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female